


Chapter 39.Violate

by YiBodemotorbike



Series: close-fit [13]
Category: IE - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YiBodemotorbike/pseuds/YiBodemotorbike





	Chapter 39.Violate

易恩死死盯着Evan因情欲和酒精而失了焦距的桃花眼，Evan水汽氤氲回望他，像等待恶魔审判的天使，洁白的羽翼因恐惧而不安得抖动着。

然后，他勾唇坏坏一笑。

死死捂住Evan的嘴。

“只要你say‘No’，我就停下。”

“是你默许的哦，马振桓。”

异物的侵入让Evan不觉瞪大了眼睛，骨节分明的手指在体内旋转摸索，从一根增加到两根、三根，干涩的紧闭被乳白浸湿，缓缓吞吐着。

摩挲到某一点时，软绵绵的身子猛然一震，连呼吸都停掉了几拍。

易恩将Evan修长的双腿打开，俯在他耳边厮磨着宣判，“我要你。”

夜晚太过安静，静的可以清晰地听到，羞耻的水声。感官太过敏锐，敏锐地几乎可以感受到到那一寸寸进入体内的欲望上的青筋。

缓慢而坚定的插入，令狭窄的幽闭之处胀痛不已，没有办法摇头，没有办法求救，更没有办法制止身上发狂的野狼。

水汪汪的眼睛像极了雨夜被猛兽逼到角落的小猫咪，绝望的神情起到了相反的作用，无力地屈服刺激了着男人的劣根性。

易恩握住Evan的腰身，腰间用力一挺，全部冲了进去。

Evan死死攥着禁锢住手腕的衬衫，指节捏的发白。

被人占有的羞耻和被进入撕裂般的疼痛，夹杂着丝丝蹿上四肢百骸的快感几乎将Evan逼疯。

被细嫩软肉紧致包裹的欲望胀的发疼，易恩强忍着体内的冲撞咆哮的野兽，毫无章法地在白皙的胸膛上啃噬舔咬，找到可口的红樱，轻轻叼住往外拉扯。

腿间再度苏醒的挺立被握住套弄，粗糙的舌苔卷着乳头一下下舔舐、吮吸、肆虐。Evan窘迫的紧紧闭上眼睛，抖动如蝶翼的睫毛将情动泄露无疑。

易恩觉得他到极限了。

高热的温度紧紧吮吸着闯入的锋刃，最初的撕裂感之后，随着揉弄亲吻，慢慢松软下来，滚烫的坚硬擦过娇嫩的软肉，摩擦逐渐增加了速度和力度。

亚麻色的头发被额头渗出的细密汗水打湿，凌乱的粘在布满潮红的脸上，被捂住的嘴只能将强大剧烈的刺激化作呜咽泻出。

空气中弥漫着黏腻的情欲，细碎的吻轻柔地落在眉间，温柔至极的安抚着，下身却是接连不断的顶弄抽送，Evan紧紧绞动着手里的衬衫，眼角尽是一片媚红。

喜欢的人正躺在自己身下，予取予求毫无反抗能力。

喜欢的人正被自己占有、填满。

这样的认知让易恩愈发疯狂起来，粗喘着将欲望又往Evan体内深埋了几分。

Evan低声呜咽着，呻吟也好、求饶也好、尖叫也好，都被那只大手死死的捂住，发不出一点声响。

只得向上扭动着腰身企图挣扎，企图抵抗坚硬的侵略。

企图逃走的动作将易恩最后一丝理智击得碎成粉末。

马振桓，你是我的。

易恩扣住Evan的腰，重重的抽送起来，接连不断的顶弄逼得Evan的后背一下又一下撞在冰冷的办公桌上，胛骨阵阵钝痛，混沌的快感让Evan仿佛置身于过山车忽上忽下，他起抬腿环住易恩的精悍有力的腰身，想在混乱不安中找到一个依靠，却招来了更加疯狂的肆无忌惮。


End file.
